


the answer never satisfies

by undomesticatedmarshmallow



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Introspection, introspection while mildly injured, rated for the general dark tone of the work rather than for anything graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undomesticatedmarshmallow/pseuds/undomesticatedmarshmallow
Summary: He was never in it for himself, was he?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	the answer never satisfies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [judgment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/judgment/gifts).



> a treat written for the multifandom drabble exchange! hope it's to your liking!

Crests mean nothing in the middle of a war. When someone's lying on the ground, breathing their last, the furthest thing on their mind is crests. They think of their friends and family, of their kingdom, of what they're fighting for. They don't think of things like how their crest is but a symbol of the reason behind this war at large. iI they did, they'd go crazy on their deathbed. 

That's what Sylvain thinks, anyway. 

He hopes he's not the only one running far away from the thoughts that would plague him when he was younger. He likes to think he's grown a fair bit, really, but the memories bleed as though the bandages he's covered in wouldn't be able to stop them, and he's left staring up at the infirmary's ceiling as the noise around him falls to static. 

His own voice echoes in his head. It's a question he's heard himself ask a hundred times before. 

_Am I on the right side?_

He's following a man who wears his ghosts on his sleeve and chases shadows, fighting against a force of ambition that means to tear down the very structure that has haunted Sylvain from birth. Shouldn't he be on their side, bathed in red instead of blue? Shouldn't he be the hero that the child within him never had—the one that could promise that one day his blood would be worth less than who he is at heart, all while wearing a smile that for once isn't lying just to make himself feel better? 

Maybe he should be, he thinks with a sigh that rattles his sore chest. Maybe he was meant to be there instead of here. 

He remembers his friends. His king. It stings.

Maybe, he thinks, he shouldn't think as much anymore.


End file.
